<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiddie Demons by junkosakura01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066375">Kiddie Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01'>junkosakura01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute Kids, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Little Demons, Multi, Potions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Mammon came home with a bottle that turns anyone who ingests it into children. However, it was a test potion and the effect only lasts for 24 hours after use. Until it wears off, those affected will behave more like a child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic based on a <a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/11529">Picrew</a>. This is not my work, sorry. 😅💦</p><p>The children speak in a childish way, not as their original. Sorry if the sentences make them still sound older.</p><p>Note for every "Obey Me!" fanfic I write: Junko is my in-game name and OC here. She's a mix of my real and ideal personality. Please forgive my biases and OOCs here, thank you.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Not-so fic sequel/spinoff I wrote for #OBEYMEmber Day 5 prompt: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385840">Baby You</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While idling by at Devildom Street, Mammon was suddenly dragged to a café nearby after one of the witches he knew saw him. They bound him in a spell so he won't escape.</p>
<p>"Mammon dearie, it's nice to see you."</p>
<p>They clapped their hands and pretends it was a mere coincidence.</p>
<p>"Geh!? Oh… U-Uh… Hi there…" After giving a nervous greeting Mammon thought, <i>"Ugh, just my rotten luck…"</i></p>
<p>"Perfect timing, I want you to test a potion I made. I know you will because it's also something you'd like. You've been wishing to get even with Lucifer, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but if I say yes, you're gonna make me pay for it. And why should I help ya?"</p>
<p>The witch cackled, and showed a small yet slim bottle, "No no, it is for free! It is a sample after all. I made a potion that turns those into children. Just mix it in their food, and poof!"</p>
<p>The bottle looks glossy with a bit of light shining on it. The witch briefly opened it and a strong sweetness filled his nose. Mammon flinched from the smell but he looked genuinely intrigued, and the witch released him from the bind.

</p>
<p>"Hmm… Sounds interestin'! I'll take it! Wait, how long will it last, forever?"</p>
<p>"About 24 hours after use, regardless of how much they ingest," the witch replied. "Actually, I've already tested it on someone else, but I wanted to make sure. If it goes well, we can mass-produce it and make a profit!"</p>
<p>"It's a deal!" said Mammon as he swiped the bottle from their hand. "So I just gotta mix this in Lucifer's food, huh? It's also short and risky, but I can't wait to become the eldest even for a day! Thanks!"</p>
<p>"You're welcome dearie, just let me know what happens." The witch waved Mammon goodbye and then he dashed off to go home.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>At the House of Lamentation, Diavolo and the others were there for a visit. Luke had asked Barbatos to teach him a new pastry recipe and after Diavolo heard about it, he wanted it to turn into an afternoon tea party. Food preparations were done by Barbatos, Luke, Junko, and Beelzebub.</p>
<p>"You really are the greatest pastry chef in all of the three worlds, Barbatos!" Luke said with sparkling eyes as he watched Barbatos knead some heavy dough. Luke was in charge of decorating the sweets at the moment.</p>
<p>"You're too kind, Luke. You will become one as well if you practice more."</p>
<p>"Thanks for teaching me this new recipe! I'll catch up to your skill soon too, just you wait!"</p>
<p>"Hup... Barbatos, is this okay?" Junko said as she showed him a large bowl of chocolate mixed with crushed devilberries.</p>
<p>"Yes, but please make it smoother to remove the clumps. Do it in a singular rotation."</p>
<p>"Okay. This is starting to hurt my arm now."</p>
<p>"Junko, want me to help you stir it?" Beelzebub said as he peered over in front of her.</p>
<p>"You're just gonna eat it, Beel," Junko chuckled.</p>
<p>Beelzebub laughed as well, "Says the one trying hard not to dip her finger into the bowl to taste it."</p>
<p>"If you would kindly knead this dough for me, I'll let you stay here, Beelzebub," said Barbatos, "Oh, I see some cupcakes had already vanished though."</p>
<p>The four of them were busy baking and for a large cake. They decided to make that many pastries in consideration to Beelzebub's bottomless appetite.</p>
<p>Mammon was outside the kitchen hiding from them. He wondered how he can leave it among the ingredients while hoping they won't get suspicious.</p>
<p>"If I straight up offered this to Lucifer like putting syrup on a pancake, he'll definitely say it's suspicious. But this is great timing, I can make 'em into little kids too!"</p>
<p>He then sees a table with the other ingredients on top, but in order to get there, he has to get past them without being seen. Slowly, he crouched down and headed towards the room while avoiding bumping them. But the pressure rose when he almost bumped into Luke who was focused on carrying a heavy bag of flour.</p>
<p>After he successfully dodged it, Mammon swiftly put down the potion onto the table and dashed away like a cat. Barbatos noticed after he heard the bottles clinked.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Barbatos?"</p>
<p>Barbatos carefully observed the bottles, "Junko, these ingredients are from here, yes?</p>
<p>"Yup, and one bottle of angel sprinkles from Luke," Junko replied.</p>
<p>"I see. I thought it moved just now. Pardon my imagination."</p>
<p>Back in his own bedroom, Mammon was gasping for breath, "Th-That was close. If they saw me, they probably wouldn't let me go even if I try to make an excuse! But I can't wait to hear 'em call me a big brother!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cake and pastries were done and were lined up on the dining table. The colorful cupcakes look like flowers surrounding the large cake in the center. Barbatos brought in a trolley of teacups and freshly-brewed Hell Grey tea. Everyone else was already at the table waiting for it to be served.</p><p>"There's no occasion today, but good job on the combined efforts of demons, angels, and a human!" Diavolo said, with his hearty laughter echoed in the dining hall.</p><p>"I can't believe Lord Diavolo turned this into a tea party," Luke chuckled. "I was just asking Barbatos to teach me."</p><p>Mammon was fidgeting because the potion was already mixed in. If he eats, he'll turn into a child too. Lucifer noticed his strange behavior.

</p><p>"Mammon, you're acting strange. Are you unwell...or up to another mischief?"</p><p>"If Mammon won't eat his share, I'll gladly take it," said Beelzebub.</p><p>"Oh… W-Well I was just admirin' the display, yeah…!"</p><p>"…If you say so…" Lucifer sighed.</p><p>After averting his eyes from Lucifer to avoid him, Mammon's eyes fell onto Junko who was sitting between them. She was enjoying her share with a happy mood despite her stoic expression. Tiny crumbs were scattered around her lips.</p><p>"…What? There's more of these and I'm not giving you my share even if you bribe me."</p><p>"Wow, Junko, that sounds harsh, ya know?"</p><p>"Here is your tea, My Lord."</p><p>"Thank you, Barbatos. Come sit with us right now."</p><p>"I'd love to, but I wish to fulfill my duties first."</p><p>"Such a hardworking demon," Diavolo smiled.</p><p>Suddenly, Lucifer stopped eating and accidentally drops his fork. A huge puff of white smoke engulfed him like a life-size cocoon.</p><p>---</p><p>"Lucifer!?" Junko was startled and accidentally shoved her fork filled with cake into Mammon's mouth when she backed towards him.</p><p>"Wait, no, don't—mmph!?"</p><p>"Wah, I'm sorry, Mammon…!"</p><p>He wouldn't have eaten it if only his mouth was shut when he got surprised too.
The white smoke cleared away—showing a younger Lucifer. Fortunately, his clothes were reduced to a convenient size so he won't have to worry about getting naked.</p><p>"What…just happened…?" Lucifer coughed. He was then surprised to see his surroundings got bigger.</p><p>"Oh my! Is that Lucifer!?" Asmodeus squealed.</p><p>"S-So... CUTE!! Kyaa~" Junko, with her weakness for cute things, didn't hesitate on hugging the little demon. She was so excited that her expression surprised them as well. You could almost see sparkles and fluffy clouds surrounding her.</p><p>"J-Junko…let me go…! <i>I can't breathe…</i>" Lucifer said, but he quickly succumbed to her embrace and soft body. To her, this is also a golden opportunity to embrace him.</p><p>"Hold up, that's unfair!" Mammon protested. Despite seeing the potion was a success, he still felt guilty. He was also slightly jealous seeing Lucifer being glomped by his favorite human.</p><p>The whole dining room was then covered in more white smoke. The only ones affected were Diavolo and the demon brothers.</p><p>"Whoa! Everyone turned into a kid!" Leviathan stood up on his chair and started recording the chaos with his D.D.D.</p><p>"It looks like it only works on demons. Aside from Barbatos, the rest of us were lucky." Solomon said.</p><p>Lucifer finally released himself from Junko's hug and stood on his chair, "Something was mixed inside the food."</p><p>"Yes, I wonder what could have caused this," Simeon said while picking up a sleeping Belphegor, who then snuggled up to him without knowing who carried him.</p><p>"Hey, Big sis~ Asmo needs a hug too! " Asmodeus beamed a huge smiled at Junko and spread his arms wide at her. Like with Lucifer earlier, she didn't hesitated hugging him too. "Mm, big sis Junko is sooo soft!"</p><p>On the other side of the table, Satan was upset at his appearance—being the only one as a baby, probably because he's the youngest in the right order. Solomon carefully picked him up in his arms.</p><p>"Hehe… Who's a little cutie right now? You are!" Solomon playfully pinched Satan's cheeks.</p><p>"Ouch…! That hurts, Solomon!" Satan pouted cutely with little tears in eyes, "I'll get you for this when I turn back to normal…!"</p><p>Luke felt a strong tug on his arm and saw Beelzebub nomming on it, "Wha… Stop that! I'm not food!"</p><p>"My Lord, I apologize for not overseeing the preparations properly," Barbatos bowed profusely with a disappointed look on his face.</p><p>"No problem, Barbatos! Everyone looks so adorable right now." Diavolo heartily laughed again. He didn't mind the current situation at all.</p><p>"I shall now investigate the cause of this mischief." Swiftly, Barbatos went to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbatos returned from the kitchen with a peculiar slim bottle in his hand, "I believe this was the reason. I felt that it was odd earlier, but I truly apologize for not determining what it was sooner."</p><p>Solomon, with baby Satan still in his arms, took the bottle and sniffed it, "It smells so sweet that my nose hurts a little."

Satan nodded to agree because the smell is indeed strong. He immediately winced at even the slightest opening of the bottle's lid.</p><p>Among the chaos, Mammon was tiptoeing away when Luke caught him by his shirt collar, "Looks like Mammon is to blame! Hehe… Wait, this is perfect for payback! This is for always calling me little! Up you go! Whee!"</p><p>Their heights were switched, Luke took full advantage of the situation seeing there's someone smaller than him—and one who always teases him at that. He lifted Mammon into the air like a parent playing helicopter with their child, but with a smug look on his face, almost devilishly too.</p><p>"I can't believe I got tiny—uwahh! Stop that! Lemme down or I'll get dizzy…! Alright, I'll confess…!"</p><p>Reluctantly, Mammon told them about the witch's potion how he wanted to get back at Lucifer somehow, and ended up involving everyone too. Lucifer hits him with his magic, but it didn't hurt him as much as he expected.</p><p>"Hah! That didn't hurt so much! Phew!"</p><p>"Wipe that smug look on your face, Mammon." Lucifer huffed a little, but he quickly regained his cool.</p><p>"It's probably because you're a child right now, Luci," Junko said. "Looks like it's not even enough for any of you to transform too."</p><p>"Did...you just call me...?" Lucifer looked at her dumbfoundedly, but he was certain she did called him by nickname.</p><p>Simeon nodded to agree, "Yes, their magic seems to have been halved. Tomorrow's a Sunday, but won't the student council still be busy?"</p><p>"Fortunately, I've already taken care of that, Simeon. No need to worry about it."</p><p>"That's Lucifer for you, such a diligent one," Diavolo smiled at him. "For now, we'll just have to wait until the effect wears off. Sorry to impose, but me and Barbatos will stay here for the night."</p><p>---</p><p>Everyone then agreed to discuss the situation and gathered in the common room, but unfortunately, Simeon, Luke, and Solomon had to return to Purgatory Hall as per the dorm's curfew. The common room was temporarily converted into a sleeping area and play room.</p><p>"Sorry you and Lord Diavolo were caught in Mammon's antics," Junko said as she played with Satan on her lap, who against his will, acted more like a baby. He cooed at her while playing with her hands like a kitten. She shyly smiled at him and then gave him a pacifier to stop him from sucking on her fingers too much.</p><p>"It doesn't matter now and he seems unbothered by it," Barbatos smiled. He sensed Junko's worry because she thought it was rude. "Are you alright? If it's about your purchases earlier, My Lord told me that he'll compensate you for your trouble after this ordeal."</p><p>Junko look like she was about to cry, and not just because the Demon Prince was willing to give her reimbursement. She had spent on Akuzon earlier for things they'll need such as toys, milk formula, and a set of diapers. She also bought another pacifier strong enough for Beelzebub that will at least keep him from being too hungry—unless he doesn't eat it too.</p><p>They were all rather surprised she knew these kinds of things. Junko explained she has a younger brother she took care of since he was a baby. She also told them it felt a little nostalgic too.</p><p><i>"My wallet is crying…"</i> she grimaced and hung her head over the table. "Aside from Lord Diavolo and Satan, they're former angels, so I can trust that they'll behave, <i>right…?</i>"</p><p>The moment she said that, she regretted it—the little demons, minus Diavolo and Lucifer, were running around the room playing tag. Satan could still talk, but he comforted Junko by patting her instead.</p><p>Not too long, Asmodeus breaks away from the fun and went to Junko, "Big sis, I'm tired. I wanna sit on your lap too."</p><p>"Asmo regressed that far already?" she said. "He can't control himself from being a clingy child, huh?"</p><p>"Hmm, I'm still sane though. But I'm enjoying every second right now as I can get to cuddle Junko without being refused," Asmodeus grinned, "Unlike Satan here who's completely embraced his condition now."</p><p>"Somehow that made me feel slightly uncomfortable, Asmo… Haha…" Junko sighed.</p><p>"Mmph!" Removing the pacifier from his mouth, Satan used it to whack Asmodeus' head.</p><p>"Ouch!? Satan, you little…"</p><p>"Asmo, calm down, let him hit you," Lucifer said as he approached them. "I'm sure that doesn't hurt so much—Ouch!"</p><p>Satan hasn't put back the pacifier in his mouth and used it again, this time throwing it at Lucifer's face. He laughed so sweetly that it's making them hard to tell whether he did it on purpose or not.</p><p><i>"Hehe…"</i> Barbatos chuckled, but he turned away while covering his mouth not to humiliate Lucifer.</p><p><i>"Pfft…! Haha…"</i> Junko chuckled while trying to cover her mouth too with her free hand.</p><p>"HAHAHA!"</p><p>Asmodeus burst out laughing, so did Mammon after he saw it. With his current strength, Lucifer lost his cool and threw the fallen pacifier at Mammon's face—at the far end of the room. The impact made him fall on his butt and everyone else (except for a sleeping Belphegor) laugh at the whole scenario.</p><p>"Wh-What was that for, Lucifer…!?"</p><p>"I see… My strength is still intact," Lucifer stretched out his arm in front of him with awe. "Mammon aside, I'd like to point out that it's almost dinnertime."</p><p>As if on cue, Beelzebub's stomach growled loudly, waking up Belphegor who was sleeping since earlier at the dining table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking at her D.D.D., Junko saw that it was indeed time for dinner. She sighed at the thought of making Barbatos do all the work again, just like earlier with the common room.</p><p>"Sorry, Barbatos…"</p><p>"It is alright," he smiled to reassure her. "I am a butler. I am also aware of your inexperienced cooking, just like during the retreat. It is still vivid in my memory."</p><p>"Gah…! That was blunt of you, though." Junko laughed nervously. She remembered about her almost-failed cooking during that time.</p><p>Diavolo went out of his seat and approached them, "I'll come with you, Barbatos, so that you won't feel lonely. I'll even help you!"</p><p>Surprised at his offer, Barbatos smiled gently. He wanted to refuse, but Diavolo right now was like a heavenly child showing genuine concern on his face. Saying no to him might hurt his feelings.</p><p>"I understand, My Lord. Junko, I'll leave the rest to you now. As a female, I'm sure you can be like a mother to them. I will call you all after preparations are done."</p><p>"Uh…" she looked at Barbatos dumbfoundedly. "L-Like a mother…?"</p><p>As she wrapped her head around the thought, the other brothers approached her with puppy dog eyes. They could be either teasing her or was becoming more into their conditions.</p><p>"Nah, 'big sis' sounds better," Asmodeus winked.</p><p>"I don't think I can call Junko 'mom' at the moment, it feels weird and awkward," said Leviathan.</p><p>Belphegor yawned, "Sooner or later we might be calling her that too as long as we're like this."</p><p>Lucifer took an empty chair and sat on it, the rest of them did too on the seats nearby. They started discussing what to do for tomorrow. They also agreed not to go outside no matter what even if it's a childlike behavior. Doing so will also risk Diavolo getting seen in public and will cause a huge uproar.</p><p>"No problem with me," Leviathan proudly said with his smug face. "You can count on me staying indoors all day."</p><p>"Junko, what do you think we should do?" Lucifer looked at her with serious eyes, "Humans have some sort of children's activities we can do, right?"</p><p>"Um… Let me think…" She placed her hand under her chin, "There are recreational games like playing hide-and-seek, handicraft-making, story time, and such."</p><p>"Alright, we'll do all of those then."</p><p>"This should be fun! We get to play humans games!" Mammon eagerly swayed his little legs while sitting on a chair.</p><p>"Huh? All of it? Then I'll tell Solomon and the others now," Junko took out her D.D.D. and started to send a group message for the guys at Purgatory Hall.</p><p>---</p><p>With a plan in place, the topic continued on until dinner was served. The Purgatory Hall trio received the message and thought of things to do as well. Meanwhile at the dining room…</p><p>"Satan, is it good? I hope it suits your tastes." Junko said while cradling Satan in her arms. He was calmly drinking milk from a bottle she's holding up.</p><p>"Mm… The milk formuwa is okay," Satan replied after emptying the bottle, "I'm so embawassed right now… <i>but it's not so bad… Mmm…</i>"</p><p>"Aww, I guess he's full already." She chuckled and nuzzled Satan's hair with her cheek. "He fell asleep so fast. How cute~"</p><p>"Indeed. Shall I take him to bed now? It will be easier for you to eat, Junko," Barbatos asked while gesturing to take sleeping Satan away. Junko gently passed the sleeping demon baby to him.</p><p>While the rest of them were eating, they couldn't help glancing over to them with envy, especially towards Satan getting the most attention until now. Seeing Barbatos beside Junko like that made them think they look like parents too.</p><p>"I wish I was also turned into a baby…" Mammon grumbled, with bits of porridge fallen from his mouth.</p><p>"Same!" Asmodeus agreed, "Satan is being unfair with us right now and gets away with it too! Hmph!"</p><p>"If only the potion…affects us how much it was ingested…" Belphegor yawned, "Satan's lucky."</p><p>"Belphie, don't sleep while eating, nom nom… Can I have more?"</p><p>"Beel, you ate like, ten servings already," said Leviathan.</p><p>Relieved, Junko was worried about them misbehaving during dinner. Looking at them now made her faintly smile. So far it's been fine, until Asmodeus made a silly remark: "Hmm, I thought Junko was the one giving Satan <i>her</i> milk."</p><p>"Pff…?!" Junko accidentally spat her food. "Asmo, <i>what…?</i>"</p><p>"That sounded a bit pervy, Asmo!" Leviathan laughed, but he knows what Asmodeus was talking about.</p><p>With that thought they all suddenly imagined it and had weird expressions on their faces. Junko was flustered while trying to keep her poker face up.</p><p>Mammon tried, but he couldn't resist commenting on it, "J-Junko wouldn't do <i>that</i>, would she…!?"</p><p>"She could've saved up on Grimm earlier if she had breastfed Satan instead, right?" Asmodeus continued, "I mean, human mothers do it to their babies, don't they?</p><p>"I think it was talked about during class on human breeding and nurturing their young," Beelzebub added.</p><p>Junko's poker face finally cracked and she blushed, while trying to cover up her chest with her arms, "Wh-Why are you guys suddenly looking at me like that…!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had been finally tucked in in their makeshift beds in the common room. The furniture was arranged so they could all sleep in the middle area. While they were sleeping, Junko carefully went to each of them to give a good night's kiss on their foreheads, even to Barbatos who was sleeping soundly beside Diavolo and Lucifer. She couldn't help feeling warm inside seeing them all like that right now.</p><p>He hid it well, but even Barbatos can get tired from his duties. Her shy nature wouldn't allow her, but this rare moment gave her a chance without them knowing. If her feelings piled up more from this situation, she could even carry Lucifer over to her or sleep beside him.</p><p>She returned to her own makeshift bed after. They only agreed to sleep together there so that Barbatos and Junko won't have trouble checking on them during the night.</p><p>---</p><p>With few hours left and the boys were already behaving like hyperactive children, Junko was relieved that Solomon and the others were there to help.</p><p>First, they made handicrafts out of the recyclable materials from the garbage area. Mammon got excited with the stuff made and was almost about to leave the house to sell those, when Beelzebub and Leviathan tackled him to stop.</p><p>Next, they've been playing hide-and-seek with Luke as "it", he lost at rock-paper-scissors. So far, he only got Belphegor and Simeon, after Simeon surrendered for Luke's sake.</p><p>"Ugh…! The House of Lamentation is so big and these guys have been hiding <i>too</i> well!" Luke grunted. "Simeon, you didn't have to show yourself …I could have easily found you…"</p><p>"Hehe, but you looked like you were about to cry since everyone else is hiding all over the place."</p><p>"Geez…" Luke pouted, "Then you become 'it', Simeon! Or come help me find them."</p><p>"But according to Junko, the captured ones stay put. So, good luck, Luke!"</p><p>"Simeeooonn…!"</p><p>---</p><p>"Grr… Beel, stop your grumbling stomach or the Chihuahua will find us!"</p><p>"You should find a better hiding spot, Mammon. Why did you follow me?"</p><p>For obvious reasons, Beelzebub decided to hide in the kitchen and in its blind spot. Mammon was at a loss where he could hide so he followed the little glutton. Luke went there first assuming Beelzebub would be there. He didn't expect Mammon there too, and gave away his hiding place.</p><p>"Now you've done it, Beel! He saw us!"</p><p>Beelzebub was busy chomping on some food he took out from the fridge. "It's also your fault for coming out of there."</p><p>Junko has been in charge of Satan so even now she's been carrying him, while hiding in the library. They hid behind a tall stack of books at a corner of the room.</p><p>"Don't make any noise, okay?" Junko said. Satan nodded with a cutesy giggle while trying to reach for a book near them. Also, he looked annoyed since he can't talk normally now.</p><p>Not only that, Lucifer was with them, which made him more uneasy. Lucifer considered hiding in his own bedroom and sealing the door shut, but that's cheating. Junko gently scolded him and he felt surprisingly guilty about it.</p><p>As for the others, Asmodeus hid in his special bathroom; Leviathan in the planetarium; Solomon at the stairway; and Barbatos and Diavolo up in the attic. Luke took about two hours to find them all, especially Asmodeus and Solomon who kept changing their hiding spots, and whenever they saw Luke almost finding them too.</p><p>---</p><p>After the game and snack time, they held story time last and back in the common room, since they were all worn out. Solomon went first and told his many stories, but it made some of them bored instead. Diavolo was surprisingly interested and listened through.
Simeon and Luke were up next and told some stories about the Celestial Realm and when the brothers were still angels, much to their chagrin.
Lastly, Junko told about the human world's famous fairytales even if she was embarrassed to do it, as talking isn't her strong point. Mammon was the most intrigued because he loves his human.</p><p>"Tell us more, big sis," said Lucifer with his little palms on her lap. Junko nodded while patting his head, but she was also trying to contain her "aww" reaction towards Lucifer who is looking at her with curiosity. His large, innocent eyes were drawing her in. She can't tell if that "big sis" part was intentional or not, though.</p><p>"Okay… So here's another story about…"</p><p>They spent the remaining time telling stories, and everyone was pleased including Belphegor who tried his best to stay awake. With about 10 minutes left, they all gathered for one last activity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did we forget something else to do?" Junko asked with a confused look. Lucifer gestured her to sit down in front of him, and to her surprise, he gave her a kiss on her cheek, in a childish way though.</p><p>"E-EHHH!? L-Luci…!?"</p><p>"Don't…think of it too much… It's just on a whim…" Lucifer blushed cutely and like a tsundere, "Also, you called me 'Luci' twice... I guess...I'll forgive you, Junko."</p><p>"A-Aww…" She smiled, and hugged him. He hugged her back, but he was actually too embarrassed that he buried his face on her chest. Satan looked disgusted at Lucifer but he went after him next; he quickly crawled towards Junko to reach her face for a kiss too.</p><p>"Just on a whim, he says!" Asmodeus giggled, "Me! I'm next! I'm gonna give Junko a kiss too AND a biig hug! Squeeze~"</p><p>And so he did, also almost squishing Satan in-between them, the rest followed after with the same intentions.</p><p>"I'm being squished by Beel…" Belphegor muttered while being sandwiched between Beelzebub and Leviathan.</p><p>Overwhelmed, Junko started to feel dizzy and the boys surrounded her like little bunnies. <i>"E-Everyone…"</i></p><p>Solomon smirked seeing the boys huddle over her, "Haha, I feel a little jealous though. I don't mind hugging and be hugged by Junko if I also turned into a child."</p><p>"Yes," Simeon nodded in agreement, "Too bad we weren't affected, but I'd feel sorry for her too if we did. She won't be able to handle all of us especially if Barbatos wasn't with her."</p><p>"Of course. I'm also jealous of Luke too since she normally hugs him whenever," Solomon teased, but his tone somehow sounded firm and serious.</p><p>"Hah! Junko likes me because I'm nice," said Luke with a smug look on his face. "…A-And cute, she says."</p><p>---</p><p>Barbatos approached Junko after checking the time on his pocketwatch. She nodded and instructed everyone to move away to avoid bumping each other. On cue, large clouds of white smoke engulfed the room like before. One by one, the silhouettes' figure became clearer.</p><p>"We're back to normal! Huzzah!" Leviathan said with his arms open above him. "Man, I was so embarrassed out of my wits… Junko, f-forget I was being all cute and stuff, okay…!?"</p><p>"Hm?" Junko tilted her head, and tried to play dumb, "You mean like when little Levi woke me up during the night just to go to the bathroom?"</p><p>"D'AHH! F-FORGET ABOUT THAT TOO!"</p><p>"Heh…" Asmodeus smirked. "But yeah, I'm also glad. Being a kid is appealing too and all, but being in your original body's better."</p><p>"Mm, yeah," Beelzebub agreed, "I was extra hungry in that tiny body. Huh...now I'm starving again. Not that much was changed about me though."</p><p>"That was one heck of an experience, but I did have lots of sleep more than usual and it was very satisfying," Belphegor muttered. "I'm still kinda jealous of Satan though."</p><p>Mammon grabbed Satan and nudged his head, "Yeah! Ya got all her attention and ya just sat there enjoyin' it!"</p><p>"I was embarrassed too, okay!? So much that I wanted to die…" Satan sighed with a defeated look. "Hey, Mammon, stop that or I'll punch you... Stop messing up my hair! That reminds me, I also owe Solomon my revenge from earlier."</p><p>Diavolo stretched his arms like he had just woken up from a nap, "Ahh, that was such a memorable experience. Let's have another interesting event next time!"</p><p>"I do hope it's not a hindrance like this one," Lucifer sighed, "I apologize. Mammon will still get his punishment like I promised."</p><p>"Gulp! D'ahh... Cut me some slack, will ya!?"</p><p>"Whew…" Junko sighed and flopped on a chair with her eyes closed, "Thank goodness, everyone's back to normal… That's it. I won't have a child even if I get married someday."</p><p>Everyone looked at her with surprise. They wanted to tell her something, but left it in their own thoughts instead.</p><p>- End -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Read the next chapter for a bonus story! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus "what if" the potion also affects humans, but Junko didn't ingest it during the tea party they had because she was having a stomachache before it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I drew child Junko~ 💕<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/junkosakura01/status/1275219682241376256">Pencil art</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/junkosakura01/status/1286126997882564610">Digital art</a></p><p> </p><p>Yes, I intentionally made my username the same as my MC, she is both my persona/self-insert and ideal self. Sorry if there are some who gets confused especially when referring to me. 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Diavolo and the demon brothers turned back to normal, they didn't expect there was still some of the witch's potion left. Barbatos had showed them the bottle, but he didn't mention anything about it nor threw it away. Asmodeus found it by chance in the kitchen the next day, and then he had a playful thought.</p><p>"Isn't this…? Hehe, it won't hurt to use it again, would it? After all, she wasn't able to attend that time."</p><p>In her own room, Junko was idling by, playing with her D.D.D. Even feeling tired after the de-aging incident, she could still manage her games like Leviathan does.</p><p>She then heard a knock on the slightly open door, and Asmodeus arrived with a freshly-brewed cup of coffee.</p><p>"Yes?" she turned towards his direction. She felt a little excited from the calming aroma that filled the air.</p><p>"I'm sure you're tired since the other day, dear. I made you some coffee. It's your favorite, right? I'm also sorry, but I couldn't help myself so much that I enjoyed being a kid to the fullest. Were you annoyed at me?"</p><p>"Second fave drink after choco, yes," she nodded, "Mm, it smells great. Thanks, Asmo. Uh, yeah slightly, and you did enjoy it too much. But, I really didn't mind you taking advantage of it, and by trying to cling onto me all the time."</p><p>Mn~ I could just squeeze you right now for saying that, Junko! I'm glad you're such a good human. Oh, here you go, be careful.</p><p>She then carefully receives the cup, minding that it's hot. Asmodeus waved her goodbye with a genuine smile and quickly left her room.</p><p>---</p><p>Moments later, the brothers were all nearly in a panic when they suddenly heard Junko yelling for Asmodeus, in a rather cutesy, high-pitched voice. She trotted down the hallways while looking for the Demon of Lust.</p><p>"A-Asmo…where are yoouuu…!?"</p><p>"Here! Wow, you're cuter even as a kid! Let big brother Asmo take a better look at you," he replied and he picked up a child version of Junko. He nudged his cheek to hers while squealing like he found a little fluffy animal.</p><p>She was turned into a toddler nearly the same height as Mammon was when he got affected. Her long, loose hair was styled differently into twintails and her clothes also shrunk to a convenient size. Unlike her normal stoic look, her face now is more expressive complimenting her large eyes.</p><p>"Asmo, you meanie! You used that potion on me, right!? I thought it was all gone…" She timidly grabbed Asmodeus' shirt with both hands while little tears filled her eyes.</p><p>Beelzebub arrived next and he couldn't believe his eyes, "Asmo, what did you do? Was there a bit of the witch's potion left and you used it on her?"</p><p>"Bingo! I just found it and made sure to use it all. Do you want to hold her too, Beel? She's absolutely so soft and cuddly!"</p><p>"Oh crap, I didn't know that! Man, I should've searched the kitchen," Mammon arrived and grimaced, but then he was suddenly smitten after seeing an adorable creature being cradled in Asmodeus' arms, "Asmo, who's that little…wait, Junko…!?"</p><p>Mammon froze upon seeing her. The rest of the brothers finally arrived and saw another dilemma—or maybe not. All at once, they felt weak seeing a little human girl and tried to control their excitement. They also thought this must be the charm of having a child, and a human one at that.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough. Asmo, hand over Junko right now," said Lucifer as he casually took her off Asmodeus' arms. "Judging by her screams earlier, you are to blame. I don't know what you intended to do, but now that she's small, we're all not to carelessly mistreat her. Understood?"</p><p>"Wow, such a dad. LMAO." Leviathan said while adjusting his D.D.D. to take pictures.</p><p>"Agreed," Satan nodded. He looked like he wanted to hold her too, but he can't because was embarrassed and to admit it.</p><p>Mammon was fidgeting and he had a stupidly happy face on with wide open arms, "Hey, Lucifer, I wanna hold her too! C'mere, Junko!"</p><p>But Lucifer turned away from him, "No, I don't trust you in handling a child."</p><p>"Huh…? C'mon, just lemme hold her even for a minute? Pleeaaase!?"</p><p>Belphegor approached them and poked her plump cheek, "Oh wow, your cheek is pudgy. So, Asmo's the culprit. What did he give you?"</p><p>"Asmo gave me a cup of coffee eawlier, and I dwank it all because it was so good~!"</p><p>"Gah! That cute tone…!" Mammon fell to his knees and hid his face with his hands, like a lovestruck fool filled with excitement. The rest looked at him strangely though.</p><p>"Stop overreacting, Mammon. ROFL. So she drank it all without even expecting something else was mixed. Too bad, you trusted Asmo so much."</p><p>"Don't make it sound like I'm a villain, Levi. Besides, who wouldn't want to see her this small and adorable?"</p><p>Right, she wasn't there during the tea party we had. She even took care of us when we turned into kids," Levi agreed with a nod and folded his arms.</p><p>"Anyways, we'll wait until the effects wear off. Junko, is there anything you'd like to do right now?" Lucifer asked her with direct eye contact. He then gently puts her down, but that serious face of his made her nervous like talking to strangers.</p><p><i>"No… Not right now,"</i> she replied meekly.</p><p>"Pardon me, but would you speak louder?"</p><p>Her soft voice made Lucifer crouch on one knee just to hear her say it again. She flinched not just she was startled, but because she was embarrassed she had to repeat her words, and even made him kneel. Seeing them like this, they could even be mistaken as father and daughter.</p><p>Mammon stood back up from his moment earlier, "This is a good chance though! Junko, call me big bro—ACK!?"</p><p>Before he had a change to grab her, Satan pushed Mammon aside like opening a sliding door, "Junko's a smart girl, she's going to stay with me and read some books, won't you?"</p><p>"Um…" Junko loves books too, but Satan's genuinely excited expression was making her a bit nervous. Even as a child, she's not used to such praises either.</p><p>Beelzebub offered his hand while munching on a sandwich, "Wanna make sandwiches with me? I've got jam and some chocolates as fillings too."</p><p>"Nuh-uh," Belphegor hugged her from behind and hung his head over her right shoulder, "She's going to take a pleasant nap with me. You love sleeping too, right? Let's go sleep like we usually do, Junko."</p><p>"Yeah, but right now…"</p><p>"Hmm… I have a game that needs clearing via co-op, so we're going there right now," Leviathan said as he grabbed her little hand and started to walk away. He ignored his brothers' protests.</p><p>"O-Okay, Levi…? Ah...but I wanna ride on your back. Can I, pwease~?"</p><p>"Wh-wh-whaaat!? Y-You want a piggyback ride!?"</p><p>Leviathan stopped walking and looked at her eagerly with sparkling eyes. He didn't expect such a request especially from her so he was also shocked.</p><p>Lucifer followed them before they completely left the room and took hold of Junko's other hand, "On second thought, she should stay with me. You idiots might try to cause some kind of troubles and make her tired as well."</p><p>"Dammit, Lucifer! We wanna make up for yesterday! We ain't gonna waste this chance!"</p><p>"Mammon's right! We're going to play lots with her!"</p><p>Mammon and Leviathan pleaded with all their might while their eldest brother looked at them with dismay, and then the rest of them did the same.
Eventually, Lucifer sighed and agreed. They obviously haven't dealt with a child before, so they need to be cautious in handling Junko.</p><p>Goodness... Alright, but I require all of you to learn about taking care of a child right now.</p><p>"Aww, and I thought I can get to cuddle her all to myself," Asmodeus sighed. "You guys! There's a whole day enough for us to share her!"</p><p>"I'm not some kind of toy…hmph…" Junko puffed her little cheeks while looking at them, with an adorably upset expression they never expected she can make.</p><p> </p><p>- Bonus End -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>